Iron Man
; James Rhodes (Earth-616) from Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 521.JPG }} The Alternate versions listed below are those of Anthony Stark. All other versions are detailed in the Others section. | Alternate1 = 0; Anthony Stark (Earth-0) Adventures of Spider-Man Vol 1 10.jpg | Alternate2 = 12; Anthony Stark (Earth-12) from Exiles Vol 1 14 0001.jpg | Alternate3 = 36; Anthony Stark (Earth-36) from Startling Stories Thing - Night Falls on Yancy Street Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate4 = 55; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate5 = 98; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate6 = 110 | Alternate7 = 155; Anthony Stark (Earth-155).jpg | Alternate8 = 161; Tony Stark (Earth-161) 0001.jpg | Alternate9 = 231; Anthony Stark (Earth-231) from Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate10 = 242; Anthony Stark (Earth-242) from Ultimate Comics Armor Wars Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate11 = 267 | Alternate12 = 295 | Alternate13 = Lord Iron | Alternate14 = 312 | Alternate15 = 355; Anthony Stark (Earth-355) (cut).jpg | Alternate16 = 374; Anthony Stark (Earth-374).jpg | Alternate17 = Iron Knight; Anthony Stark (Earth-398) 0001.jpg | Alternate18 = 555; Anthony Stark (Earth-555).jpg | Alternate19 = 689 | Alternate20 = 691 | Alternate21 = Iron Moth; Iron Moth 0001.jpg | Alternate22 = 717; Anthony Stark (Earth-717).jpg | Alternate23 = 763 | Alternate24 = 774; Anthony Stark (Earth-774).jpg | Alternate25 = 776; Anthony Stark (Earth-776) 0001.jpg | Alternate26 = 788 | Alternate27 = 802; Anthony Stark (Earth-802) 001.png | Alternate28 = 804 | Alternate29 = 811; Anthony Stark (Earth-811).jpg | Alternate30 = 829; Anthony Stark (Earth-829) 0001.jpg | Alternate31 = 905; Anthony Stark (Earth-905).jpg | Alternate32 = 907 | Alternate33 = 917; Anthony Stark (Earth-917).jpg | Alternate34 = 928; Anthony Stark (Earth-928) Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 29.jpg | Alternate35 = 929; Anthony Stark (Earth-929).jpg | Alternate36 = 938; Anthony Stark (Earth-938) 0001.jpg | Alternate37 = 939; Anthony Stark (Earth-939).jpg | Alternate38 = 947; Anthony Stark (Earth-947).JPG | Alternate39 = 952; Anthony Stark (Earth-952).jpg | Alternate40 = 976; Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 3 page 07 Anthony Stark (Earth-976).jpg | Alternate41 = 982 | Alternate42 = 985 | Alternate43 = Iron Lord | Alternate44 = 1089; Anthony Stark (Earth-1089).jpg | Alternate45 = 1237; Anthony Stark (Earth-1237).jpg | Alternate46 = Iron Giant Man | Alternate47 = Antonio Stark; Antonio Stark (Earth-1610) from Ultimate FF Vol 1 1 cover.jpg | Alternate48 = 1611; Anthony Stark (Earth-1611).jpg | Alternate49 = 1720; IronManExiles-92 (cut).jpg | Alternate50 = 1735; Anthony Stark (Earth-1735).JPG | Alternate51 = 2010; Tony Stark (Earth-2010).jpg | Alternate52 = 2020; Anthony Stark (Earth-2020) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate53 = 2021; Anthony Stark (Earth-2021).jpg | Alternate54 = 2081 | Alternate55 = 2108; Anthony Stark (Earth-2108).jpg | Alternate56 = 2111; Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN191) 0001.jpg | Alternate57 = 2122 | Alternate58 = 2149 | Alternate59 = 2182; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate60 = 2189 | Alternate61 = 2301; Anthony Stark (Earth-2301).jpg | Alternate62 = 2319; Anthony Stark (Earth-2319) from New Avengers Vol 3 14 001.jpg | Alternate63 = 2713; Anthony Stark (Earth-2713).jpg | Alternate64 = 2988 | Alternate65 = 3131; Anthony Stark (Earth-3131).jpg | Alternate66 = 3290; Anthony Stark (Earth-3290).JPG | Alternate67 = Iron Woman | Alternate68 = 3752 | Alternate69 = 4321; Iron Man (Earth-4321) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate70 = Iron Maniac | Alternate71 = 5113; Iron Man (Earth-5113) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate72 = 5560; Anthony Stark (Earth-5560).jpg | Alternate73 = 5631; Anthony Stark (Earth-5631) Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate74 = Tony Stark | Alternate75 = 5700 | Alternate76 = 6001; Anthony Stark (Earth-6001) Hulked Out Heroes Vol 1 2.JPG | Alternate77 = 6078; Anthony Stark (Earth-6078).png | Alternate78 = 6232; Anthony Stark (Earth-6232).jpg | Alternate79 = 6706; Anthony Stark (Earth-6706) 0001.jpg | Alternate80 = 7121; Anthony Stark (Earth-7121).jpg | Alternate81 = 7192; Anthony Stark (Earth-7192).jpg | Alternate82 = 7231; Anthony Stark (Earth-7231).jpg | Alternate83 = 7475 | Alternate84 = 7642; Anthony Stark (Earth-7642).jpg | Alternate85 = 7711; Anthony Stark (Earth-7711) 1.jpg | Alternate86 = 7812; Anthony Stark (Earth-7812) 002 (cut).jpg | Alternate87 = 7940; Anthony Stark (Earth-7940).jpg | Alternate88 = 7958; Anthony Stark (Earth-7958).jpg | Alternate89 = 8013; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate90 = 8041; Anthony Stark 01 (Earth-8041).jpg | Alternate91 = Iron Mandrill; Marvel Apes Vol 1 1 page 19 Anthony Stark (Earth-8101).jpg | Alternate92 = Howard; Anthony Stark (Earth-8410) 0001.jpg | Alternate93 = 8181 | Alternate94 = 8222; Anthony Stark (Earth-8222).jpg | Alternate95 = 8234; Anthony Stark (Earth-8234).JPG | Alternate96 = 8312; Anthony Stark (Earth-8312).jpg | Alternate97 = 8410; Anthony Stark (Earth-8410) 0003.jpg | Alternate98 = 8441; Anthony Stark (Earth-8441).jpg | Alternate99 = 8545; Anthony Stark (Earth-8545) from Exiles Vol 1 20 0001.jpg | Alternate100 = 8610; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate101 = 8720; Anthony Stark (Earth-8720).jpg | Alternate102 = 8861; Anthony Stark (Earth-8861).jpg | Alternate103 = 8909; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate104 = 8910; Anthony Stark (Earth-8910).jpg | Alternate105 = 8912; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate106 = 9021; Anthony Stark (Earth-9021).jpg | Alternate107 = 9031 | Alternate108 = Ironed Man (Tony "Bony" "Stoney" Stork); Tony Stork (Earth-9047) 1.JPG | Alternate109 = 9091; Anthony Stark (Earth-9091).jpg | Alternate110 = 9092; Anthony Stark 01 (Earth-9092).jpg | Alternate111 = 9105 | Alternate112 = 9112 | Alternate113 = 9119; Anthony Stark (Earth-9119) from Iron Man The End Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate114 = 9140 | Alternate115 = 9151; Anthony Stark (Earth-9151).jpg | Alternate116 = 9200 | Alternate117 = 9202 | Alternate118 = 9230; Anthony Stark (Earth-9230).jpg | Alternate119 = 9411; Anthony Stark (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 163.jpg | Alternate120 = 9470; What If Vol 2 63 page 21 Anthony Stark (Earth-9470).jpg | Alternate121 = 9471 | Alternate122 = 9511 | Alternate123 = 9512; Anthony Stark (Earth-9512).jpg | Alternate124 = 9590; Anthony Stark (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate125 = Man in the Iron Mask | Alternate126 = 9601; Anthony Stark (Earth-9601).jpg | Alternate127 = 9602; Atnystrk1.jpg | Alternate128 = 9640 | Alternate129 = 9796; Anthony Stark (Earth-9796).jpg | Alternate130 = 9810 | Alternate131 = 9828; Anthony Stark (Earth-9828).jpg | Alternate132 = Iron Cross | Alternate133 = 9916 | Alternate134 = 9922 | Alternate135 = 9930; Anthony Stark (Earth-9930).jpg | Alternate136 = 9939; Anthony Stark (Earth-9939) 0001.jpg | Alternate137 = 9997 | Alternate138 = 10011; Anthony Stark (Realm of Kings).jpg | Alternate139 = 10021; Anthony Stark (Earth-10021) 001.jpg | Alternate140 = 10041; Anthony Stark (Earth-10041) from Indomitable Iron Man Black & White Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate141 = 10051; Anthony Stark (Earth-10051) She-Hulk Sensational Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate142 = 10071; Anthony Stark (Earth-10071) from Avengers Vol 4 4 0001.jpg | Alternate143 = 10091; Anthony Stark (Earth-10091).jpg | Alternate144 = 10201; Anthony Stark (Earth-10201).jpg | Alternate145 = 10208; Anthony Stark (Earth-10208).jpg | Alternate146 = 10219; Anthony Stark (Earth-10219).jpg | Alternate147 = 10223; Anthony Stark (Earth-10223) from What If? World War Hulk Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate148 = 10298; nthony Stark (Earth-10294).jpg | Alternate149 = 10511 | Alternate150 = 10919; Anthony Stark (Earth-10919) 001.png | Alternate151 = 10943; Anthony Stark (Earth-10943).jpg | Alternate152 = 10995; Anthony Stark (Earth-10995) Spider-Man Heroes & Villains Collection Vol 1 16.jpg | Alternate153 = Doctor Doom; Anthony Stark (Earth-11029).jpg | Alternate154 = 11045; Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN124).jpg | Alternate155 = 11080; Ironmanmvpu.jpg | Alternate156 = 11124; Anthony Stark (Earth-11124).jpg | Alternate157 = Steel Corpse; Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN016).jpg | Alternate158 = 11418;Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN156) 0003.jpg | Alternate159 = 11638; Anthony Stark (Earth-11638) from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 38 0001.jpg | Alternate160 = 11911; Anthony Stark (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate161 = 11947; Anthony Stark (Earth-11947).jpg | Alternate162 = 12011; Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN185) 0001.jpg | Alternate163 = 12091 | Alternate164 = 12101; Anthony Stark (Earth-12101) from Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate165 = 12121; Anthony Stark (Earth-12121) Daredevil End of Days Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate166 = 12125; Anthony Stark (Earth-12125).png | Alternate167 = 12128; Anthony Stark (Earth-12128).jpg | Alternate168 = 12311; Anthony Stark (Earth-12311) from Armor Wars Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate169 = 12665; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate170 = 12973; Anthony Stark (Earth-12973).jpg | Alternate171 = Iron Devil (Earth-13017); Anthony Stark (Earth-13017) and Matthew Murdock (Earth-13017).jpg | Alternate172 = 13133; Anthony Stark (Earth-13133) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 17 0001.png | Alternate173 = 13159; Anthony Stark (Earth-13159) 001.jpg | Alternate174 = 13584; Anthony Stark (Earth-13584) 0001.jpg | Alternate175 = 13660; Anthony Stark (Earth-13660).jpg | Alternate176 = 14026; Anthony Stark (Earth-14026).jpg | Alternate177 = 14029; Anthony Stark (Earth-14029) from Iron Man Fatal Frontier Infinite Comic Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Alternate178 = 14118; Anthony Stark (Earth-14118) 001.jpg | Alternate179 = 14325; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate180 = 14515; Anthony Stark (Earth-14515) 001.jpg | Alternate181 = 14622; Anthony Stark (Earth-14622) 0001.png | Alternate182 = 14845 | Alternate183 = 14850; What If - Wolverine Enemy of the State 01 - page 19-20 (2).jpg | Alternate184 = 16112; Anthony Stark (Earth-16112) from S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 3 12 001.jpg | Alternate185 = 18119; Anthony Stark (Earth-BW08) 001.jpg | Alternate186 = 18451; Anthony Stark (Earth-18451).jpg | Alternate187 = Iron Goblin; Anthony Stark (Earth-19919) from Spider-Island Vol 1 2 004.jpg | Alternate188 = 20051; Anthony Stark (Earth-20051) 0001.jpg | Alternate189 = 20110; Ironman tr019 (cut).jpg | Alternate190 = 20132; Anthony Stark (Earth-20132).jpg | Alternate191 = 20318 | Alternate192 = 21011; Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN188) 0001.jpg | Alternate193 = 21050; Marvel Apes Prime Eight Special Vol 1 1 page 18 Anthony Stark (Earth-21050).jpg | Alternate194 = 21119; Anthony Stark (Earth-21119) 001 (cut).jpg | Alternate195 = 21261; Anthony Stark (Earth-21261) from Age of Ultron vs. Marvel Zombies Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate196 = 21722; Anthony Stark (Earth-21722) from Hank Johnson, Agent of Hydra Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate197 = 21993; Anthony Stark Earth-21993.jpg | Alternate198 = 22020; Anthony Stark (Earth-22020).jpg | Alternate199 = 22795; Anthony Stark (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate200 = 23099; Anthony Stark (Earth-23099) 001.jpg | Alternate201 = 23223; Anthony Stark (Earth-23223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 3 0001.png | Alternate202 = 24111; Anthony Stark (Earth-24111) 0001.jpg | Alternate203 = 24133; Anthony Stark (Earth-24133) 001.JPG | Alternate204 = 25315; Anthony Stark (Earth-25315) from Captain Britain and the Mighty Defenders Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate205 = 26111; Anthony Stark (Earth-26111) 001.jpg | Alternate206 = 30122; Anthony Stark (Earth-30122).jpg | Alternate207 = 30987; Anthony Stark (Earth-30987).jpg | Alternate208 = 31117; Anthony Stark (Earth-31117).jpg | Alternate209 = 32323; Anthony Stark (Earth-32323) from Civil War Vol 2 4 0001.jpg | Alternate210 = 33900; Tony Stark (Earth-33900).jpg | Alternate211 = 40081 | Alternate212 = 41301; Anthony Stark (Earth-41301).jpg | Alternate213 = 42409; Anthony Stark (Earth-42409) 0001.jpg | Alternate214 = 42777 | Alternate215 = 45017; Anthony Stark (Earth-45017) Avengers Vol 3 42.jpg | Alternate216 = 49487; Anthony Stark (Earth-49487).jpg | Alternate217 = 51920; 1872 Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg | Alternate218 = Antonio Stark; Antonio Stark (Earth-55921).jpg | Alternate219 = 57289; Anthony Stark (Earth-57289) from Civil War II Choosing Sides Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate220 = 57780; Anthony Stark (Earth-57780).jpg | Alternate221 = 58163 | Alternate222 = 61011; Anthony Stark (Earth-61011) Spider-Man & Friends The Best of Friends Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate223 = 61112; Age of Ultron Vol 1 5 Granov Variant Textless.jpg | Alternate224 = 61422; Anthony Stark (Earth-61422) from Ultimate FF Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Alternate225 = Tony Stark (Prime Manhattan); Anthony Stark (Prime) (Earth-61610).png | Alternate226 = Tony Stark (Ultimate Manhattan); Antonio Stark (Ultimate) (Earth-61610).png | Alternate227 = 61828; What If Vol 1 34 page 36 Anthony Stark (Earth-61828).jpg | Alternate228 = 62412; Anthony Stark (Earth-62412) from What If? Age of Ultron Vol 1 2 cover.jpg | Alternate229 = 64087; Anthony Stark (Earth-64087) from Avengers Vol 1 7.jpg | Alternate230 = 64894; Iron Man extreme.jpg | Alternate231 = 66209; Anthony Stark (Earth-66209).jpg | Alternate232 = 70105 | Alternate233 = 70813; Anthony Stark (Earth-70813).jpg | Alternate234 = 71016; Anthony Stark (Earth-71016).jpg | Alternate235 = 71166; Iron Man (Earth-71166).jpg | Alternate236 = 71912; Anthony Stark (Earth-71912) from Giant-Size Little Marvel AVX Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate237 = 77013; Anthony Stark (Earth-77013).jpg | Alternate238 = 77105; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate239 = 77995 | Alternate240 = 80219 | Alternate241 = 80734 | Alternate242 = 80827; IronLord.jpg | Alternate243 = Antonia Stark; Antonia Stark.jpg | Alternate244 = Night Thrasher; Anthony Stark (Earth-81156) 0001.jpg | Alternate245 = 81191; Iron Age Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Alternate246 = 81223; Anthony Stark (Earth-81223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 4 0001.png | Alternate247 = 81225; Anthony Stark (Earth-81225).jpg | Alternate248 = 81426; Anthony Stark (Earth-81426).jpg | Alternate249 = 82101 | Alternate250 = Limo Man | Alternate251 = 82432 | Alternate252 = 82633; Anthony Stark (Earth-82633).jpg | Alternate253 = 82803; Anthony Stark (Earth-82803).jpg | Alternate254 = 84444; Anthony Stark (Earth-84444).jpg | Alternate255 = 89120 | Alternate256 = 89721; Anthony Stark (Earth-89721).jpg | Alternate257 = 89923; Anthony Stark (Earth-89923).jpg | Alternate258 = 90110; Anthony Stark (Earth-90110).jpg | Alternate259 = 90211; Anthony Stark (Earth-90211) 0001.jpg | Movies1 = 3488; Anthony Stark (Earth-3488) (cut).jpg | Movies2 = 60808; Anthony Stark (Earth-60808).jpg | Movies3 = 10022; Iron Man PH.jpg | Movies4 = 199673 | Movies5 = 199999; Anthony Stark (Earth-199999) from Captain America Civil War 001.png | Movies6 = 555326; Anthony Stark (Earth-555326) 004 (cut).jpg | Television1 = 8096; Anthony Stark (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 2 (cut).JPG | Television2 = 8107; Anthony Stark (Earth-8107) 0001.jpg | Television3 = 12041; Anthony Stark (Earth-12041) from Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 2 3 002.jpg | Television4 = 91119;Anthony Stark (Earth-91119) 0001.jpg | Television5 = 92131; Anthony Stark (Earth-92131) 009.jpg | Television6 = 95099; Anthony Stark (Earth-95099) (cut).jpg | Television7 = 101001; IronManAnime.jpg | Television8 = 135263; Anthony Stark (Earth-135263) 007 (cut).jpg | Television9 = 534834; Anthony Stark (Earth-569386).jpg | Television10 = 600026; Anthony Stark (Earth-600026).png | Television11 = 730784; Anthony Stark (Earth-730784) 004 (cut).jpg | Television12 = 904913; Anthony Stark (Earth-904913) concept art.jpg | Television13 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN365); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN365).png | Television14 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN413) | Television15 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN513); No Image Male.jpg | Television16 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN524); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN524) 001.jpg | New Header1 = Web Series | New Header1_1 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN416); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN416) 001.jpg | Video Games1 = 6109; Anthony Stark (Earth-6109) 000.jpg | Video Games2 = 7964; Iron Man (Earth-7964).jpg | Video Games3 = 12131; Anthony Stark (Earth-12131) 008.png | Video Games4 = 13122; Anthony Stark (Earth-13122).png | Video Games5 = 30847; Anthony Stark (Earth-30847).jpg | Video Games6 = 50701 | Video Games7 = 58732; Iron man 58732.JPG | Video Games8 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN005); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games9 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN009); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN009) 001.jpg | Video Games10 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN012); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | Video Games11 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN018); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games12 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN131); Antonio Stark (Earth-TRN131) 001.jpg | Video Games13 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN199); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games14 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN219); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN219) 001.jpg | Video Games15 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN258); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN258) 001.png | Video Games16 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN335); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN335) Marvel Super Heroes 3D Grandmaster’s Challenge.jpg | Video Games17 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN461); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN461).png | Video Games18 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN490); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN490) Supercan (video Game).jpg | Video Games19 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN517); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.png | Video Games20 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN562); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 011.jpg | Teams1 = Iron Legion; Iron Legion (Earth-616) 001.jpg | Teams2 = Trojan Guard; Anthony Stark (Earth-616) and Trojan Guard (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 5 20 001.jpg | Teams3 = Iron Men (Counter-Earth Heroes Reborn); Iron Men (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616).jpg | Teams4 = Ultimate Iron Man; Ultimate Iron Man (Earth-2301).jpg | Teams5 = Sons of Iron; Sons of Iron (Earth-81114).jpg | Teams6 = Iron Rain; Iron Rain (Earth-14118).jpg | Teams7 = Iron Men; Iron Men (Earth-31117).jpg | Teams8 = Team Iron Man; Team Iron Man (Earth-904913).jpg | Teams9 = Iron Force; Iron Force (Earth-TRN340).jpg | Teams10 = Iron Avengers; Iron Avengers (Earth-9997).jpg | Teams11 = Rocketmen | Teams12 = S.H.I.E.L.D. Alpha Team; SHIELD Alpha Team001.jpg | Teams 13 = Iron Avengers; Iron Avengers (Earth-9997).jpg | Others1 = James Rhodes; James Rhodes (Earth-616) from Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 521.JPG | Others2 = Weasel Wills; Weasel Wills (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Others3 = Eddie March; Edward March (Earth-616) as Iron Man from Iron Man Vol 1 21.jpg | Others4 = Happy Hogan; Harold Hogan (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 1 300 0001.jpg | Others5 = Michael O'Brien; Michael O'Brien (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 1 300.jpg | Others6 = "Iron Woman" (Bethany Cabe); Bethany Cabe (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 1 300.jpg | Others7 = Carl Walker; Carl Walker (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 1 300.jpg | Others8 = Clarence Ward | Others9 = Iron Man (Sentient Armor); Iron Man Vol 3 26 Textless.jpg | Others10 = Savage Land Skrull | Others11 = Iron Man 2.0; Tony Stark 2.0 (Earth-616).jpg | Others12 = Back-up A.I.; Anthony Stark (A.I.) (Earth-616) from Superior Iron Man Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others13 = Iron Man (Doppelganger); Iron Man (Doppelganger) (Earth-616).jpg | Others14 = Ultron; Iron Man Vol 3 48 Textless.png | Others15 = James Howlett; Wolverine Vol 3 72 page 18 James Howlett (Earth-90210).jpg | Others16 = Wade Wilson; Wade Wilson (Earth-616) as Iron Man from Deadpool Vol 3 7 001.jpg | Others17 = Actor; Actor (Earth-616) from Tales of Suspense Vol 1 42 002.jpg | Others18 = Kang the Conqueror; Kang the Conqueror (Earth-267).jpg | Others19 = Iron Man (Android); Anthony Stark (Android) (Earth-1610) from Ultimates Vol 3 4.jpg | Others20 = Anthony (Vampire); Ultimate Comics Avengers Vol 3 2 Page 18 VampireLeader (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others21 = Anthony (Brain tumor); Anthony (Brain tumor) (Earth-1610) with Iron Man armor 001.JPG | Others22 = Unnamed Female | Others23 = Iron Man; Iron Man (Earth-8377).jpg | Others24 = Arno Stark;Andros Stark (Earth-8912) from Iron Man Vol 1 250 0001.jpg | Others25 = Andros Stark;Andros Stark (Earth-8912) from Iron Man Vol 1 250 0001.jpg | Others26 = Nick Travis; Nick Travis (Earth-9119) 0001.jpg | Others27 = Arthur Parks; What If Vol 2 63 page 21 Earth-9470.jpg | Others28 = Norman Osborn; Norman Osborn (Earth-10021) 002.jpg | Others29 = Skrull Subversive; Anthony Stark (Skrull) (Earth-10219).jpg | Others30 = Thaddeus Stark; Thaddeus Stark.jpg | Others31 = Frank Castle; Frank Castle (Earth-28918) from What If? Vol 2 29 0001.jpg | Others32 = Steve Rogers | Others33 = Dwayne Taylor | Others34 = Michael Rhodes; Iron Man.jpeg | Others35 = Iron Man (Clone);Anthony Stark (Clone) (Earth-94600) from Thor Vol 1 600 0001.jpg | Others36 = Poppupian; Anthony Stark (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others37 = Rhodey Stark; Rhodey Stark (Earth-12665) 001.jpg | Others38 = Iron Woman; No Image Female.jpg | Others39 = Iron Man (Taskmaster robot); Iron Man (Taskmaster Robot) (Earth-616) Hawkeye Earth's Mightiest Marksman Vol 1 1.jpg | Others40 = Spider-Man (Ben Reilly)(Impersonates Iron Man); Peter Parker (Ben Reilly) (Earth-94) from Scarlet Spiders Vol 1 2 001.jpeg | Others41 = Sonny Frisco; Sonny Frisco (Earth-BW27) from Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 4 003.jpg | Others42 = Ramirez; Ramirez (Iron Man) from Punisher The Prize Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related1 = Iron Monger; Iron Monger (Stane).jpg | Related2 = Iron Patriot; Iron Patriot Armor.jpg | Related3 = Anthony Stark (Onslaught Reborn); Anthony Stark (Onslaught Reborn) (Earth-616).jpg | Related4 = Dino-Steel;Dino-Steel (Earth-99476) 0001.jpg | Related5 = Biogeneral; Biogeneral 01.jpg | Related6 = Iron Mouse; Iron Mouse (Earth-8311) from Web Warriors Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Related7 = Iron Lantern; Iron Lantern (Earth-9602).png | Related8 = Iron Grandma; Iron Grandma (Earth-TRN188) 0001.jpg | Related9 = Son of Iron; Son of Iron (Colyn) (Earth-81114).jpg | Related10 = Irondroid; Irondroid 01.JPG | Related11 = Iron Maiden; Antionette Stark (Earth-2301) (Armor) 01.jpg | Related12 = Iron Man Dio; Ho Yinsen Anime 0001.jpg | Related13 = Iron Ghost; Iron Ghost (Earth-295) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 12 page 22.jpg | Related14 = Iron Girl; Cynthia (Earth-616) 1.JPG | Related15 = Ironheart; Ironheart.jpg | Related16 = Iron Man 2099; Andros Stark (Earth-TRN509) from Iron Man Armored Adventures Season 2 18 0003.jpg | Related17 = Tactical Force; Tactical Force (Karl) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 520 0001.jpg | Related18 = Iron Skull; Johann Schmidt (Earth-12041) 0003.png | Related19 = Iron Spider; Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 529 Textless.jpg | Related20 = Iron Ham; Ultimate Civil War Spider-Ham Vol 1 1 Iron Ham (Earth-8311).jpg | Related21 = Stark (Race); Stark (Race).jpg | Related22 = Doc Iron; Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four Vol 1 25 page 05 Victor von Doom (Earth-200781).jpg | Related23 = Iron Man (Zola Mutate); Zola Iron Man (Earth-616) from Captain America Vol 7 23 0001.jpg | Related24 = Golden Oldie; May Reilly (Earth-24388).jpg | Related25 = Iron Mariner; Jako Krangsen (Earth-15061) from Uncanny Avengers Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related26 = Iron Baron; Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-85826) from Hail Hydra Vol 1 3 001.jpg }} ru:Железный человек pt-br:Homem de Ferro fr:Iron-Man